1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a waste collection system in which a waste container is stored in a tray within a kitchen cabinet that is movable out of the cabinet to receive waste or allow the container to be emptied and movable into the cabinet for storage and concealment wherein the slide mechanism for the tray is concealed and positioned to prevent the collection of dust and particles therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical kitchen waste collection system is often positioned within a kitchen cabinet on a tray with a slide mechanism so that the user can withdraw the waste receptacle and place waste and refuse therein. The slide mechanism is usually installed in exposed locations between the cabinet inside walls and the outside walls of the tray where it readily gathers unwanted and damaging dust and particles. Thus there is a need to shelter the slide mechanism from such exposure and hide the mechanism from view. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.